User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Glorious Hero Krantz
Summary It’s Mr. Superhero, dead but now in Omni form! Died against a gruesome battle with Kalon alongside his potential lover Libera, Krantz would’ve played a huge role with the Summoner if he was still alive. How amazing would that be? Krantz was one of the best mitigators during the 7* era. More in fact, one of the best of his kind. Now, he’s back in the metagame in competition with Hisui and potentially the newly-released Elimo. Let’s get into the spotlight, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Krantz provides some heavy bulk and flexibility with the stat parameter boosts he provides. Krantz becomes the very first Omni unit to utilize a maximum 150% Atk boost and 60% HP boost with the requirement of having a rainbow team. Most teams are quite diverse with elements and you can fit in two units of the same element in the same squad. Even if the requirement isn’t fulfilled, Krantz still provides a huge boost to HP and Atk parameters to make the squad tanky offensive. Krantz also provides some decent BB utility, including the 20% HC/BC drop rate boosts and the 6 BC regen. Both of these are rather small contributors to BB utility in hard content, but can come to very good use in squads that rely solely on BB regen or reduced BC cost. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Krantz's BB utilizes a 340% damage modifier, higher than the average 300% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Krantz’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Krantz provides a combination that synergizes very well as the mitigator himself. Curing status ailments and providing mitigation both provide some form of protection in a way which combos extremely well with each other. If Krantz carries some form of status immunity, Krantz can guarantee both mitigation and status cleansing. Krantz also adds Light and Dark elements, which help vastly with type coverage. A great amount of enemies in the game are Light and Dark. Utilizing this will help with the damage output. Keep in mind that elemental damage buffs do not take elemental buffs into account. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Krantz's SBB utilizes a damage modifier of 500%, which is lower than the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal very high damage thanks to Krantz’s damage modifier being the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Krantz inherits a lot of what his BB does on his SBB, most importantly including mitigation and the Light and Dark elemental buffs. Krantz lacks the status cleansing, but that can be added with one of his SP options to prevent juggling. Krantz also includes a variety of sweet effects. This includes the 35% HC/BC drop rate boost, which is the second highest drop rate buff in the game behind Juno-Seto’s 40%. This is great even if most of it gets resisted. It’s a great source of recovering HP and BB gauges with the great amount of high hit-count units there are in the game. Krantz also greatly heals the squad and the formula that comes with it nets a very high heal. Krantz is one of the best candidates for healing thanks to his high synergy with his own roles, mainly thanks to the mitigation buffs and the status cleansing. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Krantz's UBB utilizes a damage modifier of 1300%, which is lower than the average 1500% seen on most Omni units. This UBB will deal very high damage thanks to Krantz’s damage modifier being the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Krantz offers more offensive pressure with this UBB even though it applies 75% mitigation. He applies more Atk by converting 150% of Def to it and also provides all elements to attacks. This can be quite huge, considering there are lots of Def buffers in the game. Utilizing standard Def buffs in the game will help with converting Def to higher Atk parameters. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 There’s a great reason for why this is rated a 10. Krantz becomes the most efficient mitigator in the entire game thanks to his 20% BC cost reduction. Because of this bonus, Krantz is capable of reaching 100% BC cost reduction with the use of two BC cost reduction Leader Skills and Spheres. Krantz also has a 20% chance of mitigating 20% of damage taken. This is similar to some spheres that do the similar effect. If anything, it’d be wise to stack Damage Reduction spheres, like Xenolith Omega, Blessed Robe, Resistive Device, etc. Virtuous Cape is also one of the best support spheres in the game, and best of all, it’s Krantz’s signature piece of accessory. Krantz gets status and elemental null, which are essential for when Krantz needs to use his mitigation and heals. Arena Score: 10/10 Krantz has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 3 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Krantz adds a great deal of utility just by adding lots of damage reduction. Not to mention, it helps to tank through hard hitters, such as Mifune and Azurai. Additionally, Krantz helps to recover HP to beat the remaining HP ties. Oddly enough, Krantz is actually a pretty interesting lead. As long as the squad fulfills five different elements, Krantz provides a 60% HP boost and a whopping 150% Atk boost. Most squads utilize units like Azurai, Mifune, and Selena and the occasional Ophelia. These can help fulfill Krantz’s squad conditions to boost parameters quite high. Even if Krantz’s squad conditions aren’t fulfilled, it’s still free 30% HP and 100% Atk boosts that the squad can utilize. Krantz also adds a great deal of BB utility thanks to his HC/BC drop rate boost and the 6 BC regen. Stats Score: 10/10 Krantz carries overall high balanced stats at his disposal. In terms of typing, my type preference for Krantz is… Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Oracle > Lord Usefulness Score: 10/10. Krantz has always been the go-to mitigator in the game because he is so efficient to use. His reduced BC cost vastly helps with getting his mitigation buffs every turn. Even better, you can be creative with the BC cost reduction as well. If anything, Krantz could hold the title of being the best mitigator in the entire game along with Hisui and Juno-Seto. Depending on the squad structure, you would find Krantz suitable in almost any team. Not only that, Krantz is practically a better version of the jack-of-all-trades. He’s able to partake in any type of content in the game, whether it’d be Arena, normal questing, GGC, trials, etc. Thanks to his toolkit, it makes it very flexible for squads to find better choices, such as using units like Elza instead of Selena. Krantz’s real candidate in terms of mitigation competition would happen to be Hisui. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Glorious Hero Krantz The main flaw with Krantz is that there are way too many options to choose from that are very good, but quite cost-heavy. So, there’s quite a bit of moving around to do. In any hard content, it is mandatory for Krantz to carry two-turn mitigation. Krantz also carries some options that help prevent juggling between BB/SBB. For example, in most BB resisted content, Krantz might find himself lacking BC to fill his SBB gauge, which will mean trouble if he can’t heal the squad. Fortunately, these options are cheap, but the major enhancement options, such as providing two-turn mitigation and four-turn UBB, are really what limit Krantz’s choices in SP enhancement setups. Sphere Recommendations *Virtuous Cape & Resistive Device *Virtuous Cape & Schism Orb *Virtuous Cape & Ethereal Wall *Virtuous Cape & Daybreak Moon *Virtuous Cape & Demontech Mail *Virtuous Cape & Soul Armor *Virtuous Cape & Projection Device *Virtuous Cape & Dragon Eye *Virtuous Cape & Sacred Crystal *Vestige Omega & Four Bonds *Vestige Omega & Health Codex *Meirith Pearl & Four Bonds *Meirith Pearl & Health Codex Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Hah, hope you had fun against that doggo when playing as Mirfah. Have you cleared the Ishgria Expedition Grand Quest? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Krantz! Do you think Libera will get an Omni Evolution? How would you like to see the what-if scenario of these Ishgria Expeditors? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Algor Halcyon Selena *Heavenless Bushi Mifune *Lux Halcyon Atro Category:Blog posts